


A girl never forgets her first spell.

by torches



Category: The Slayers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some paths we choose. And some are chosen for us by an accident of birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A girl never forgets her first spell.

**Author's Note:**

> Transfic. I refuse to apologize for this.

It was easy to become a sorceress. She only needed to learn how to cast a single spell.

Finding the spell was harder in a merchant family with very few opportunities to discreetly obtain the right instructions. But it had to be the right instructions. It had to be the _best_.

Lina Inverse doesn't like her _title_. Her name, though ... she's very proud of her name. She needed it, for the spell that gave her the body she belonged in. "Lina Inverse" wouldn't work if she wasn't a girl on the outside as well as on the inside, after all.


End file.
